Luna forever
by Picotti
Summary: Luna Lovegood a toujours été quelqu'un d'étrange, de rêveur, quelqu'un qui suscite chez les autres toutes sortes de réaction.  Fic cadeau écrite il y a bien longtemps pour un anniversaire.


**1. Samedi 5 septembre 1981**

Dans la chaleur de cette nuit d'été, ce fut un cri qui attira l'attention des passants. Certains, alors qu'ils déambulaient devant la maison biscornue des Lovegood, jurèrent que quelqu'un était à l'agonie, d'autres devinèrent que quelque chose d'important était en train d'arriver. Pas un ne pensa cependant à se renseigner.

Cette nuit-là, Xénophilius aida sa femme à mettre au monde celle qui sera plus tard leur fille unique. A la lumière de la lune, les jeunes parents observèrent avec fascination le petit être qui n'en pouvait plus de hurler. D'un commun accord, ils la baptisèrent Luna car elle serait à jamais leur rayon de lune, leur lumière dans l'obscurité.

Xénophilius enveloppa l'enfant dans une couverture pas trop chaude et la déposa sur la poitrine de sa femme. Avec tendresse, il les regarda s'endormir toutes les deux. Cette nuit, appuyé sur la table de nuit, les yeux cernés par la fatigue et l'angoisse qu'il avait ressenti lorsque son épouse lui avait annoncé que l'enfant allait venir au monde, il était le plus heureux des hommes, et le plus fier aussi.

Sa fille venait de naître et de longues années de bonheur et de joie l'attendaient.

**2. Dimanche 5 septembre 1982**

Du haut de ses un an, la petite Luna explorait l'univers qui l'entourait. Ses petites mains se posaient ici et là, collant sur des papiers qui lui semblaient très attirants des traces de confiture. Elle aimait tout particulièrement attraper les objets tous plus hétéroclites les uns que les autres que son père laissait traîner dans toute la maison.

De temps à autre, sa mère venait lui rappeler que certaines choses étaient fragiles ou avaient beaucoup de valeur comme le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle que son père tentait de reconstituer depuis des années.

Mais aujourd'hui, Luna avait un an et elle estimait avoir le droit de toucher tout ce qu'elle voulait. Cependant, lorsqu'une fiole se brisa, laissant échapper une fumée verdâtre à la forte odeur d'ail, elle jugea plus prudent de ne pas rester dans les parages.

**3. Lundi 5 septembre 1983**

A deux ans, Luna Lovegood avait déjà la tête dans les étoiles. Lorsque ses parents la mirent au lit ce soir-là, après lui avoir chanté une chanson et l'avoir bordée, elle attendit que la porte se soit refermée pour se lever. Vêtue de son pyjama rose sur lequel étaient brodées de petites étoiles qui luisaient dans l'obscurité, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le rebord de la fenêtre.

Depuis quelques jours maintenant, elle dormait dans un lit sans barreaux. Elle y avait tenu, pour montrer qu'elle était maintenant une grande fille mais en réalité c'était surtout pour avoir l'occasion de regarder les étoiles, la nuit.

Son petit visage se dessina derrière la fenêtre. Avec un sourire, elle observa les milliers de points lumineux au-dessus de sa tête.

**4. Mercredi 5 septembre 1984**

Luna avait trois ans aujourd'hui bien qu'elle ne soit pas très sûre de savoir ce que ça signifiait réellement. Assise à la table de la cuisine, ses jambes se balançant doucement, elle regardait avec un sourire le gâteau que sa mère déposa devant elle.

Trois bougies avaient été allumées et plantées dans la crème. Luna savait exactement combien il y en avait mais elle ne savait pas compter au-delà. Sa mère caressa gentiment ses longs cheveux blonds tout en fredonnant une chanson d'anniversaire. Son père, lui, avait promis de faire un article pour elle dans le _Chicaneur_. Là encore, elle n'était pas très sûre de savoir ce que cela signifiait mais en tout cas, ça semblait avoir de l'importance pour son père.

**5. Jeudi 5 septembre 1985**

Luna fréquentait maintenant une école moldue. Elle avait insisté pour aller directement dans une école de magie mais ses parents lui avaient dit que ce n'était pas possible, que tous les sorciers devaient commencer par fréquenter les moldus.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'elle se préparait à la rentrée, elle croisa sur la route de l'école de Loutry Sainte Chaspoule une femme accompagnant deux enfants aux cheveux roux. Le garçon, dont le visage était recouvert de tâches de rousseur, avait l'air mécontent. La fillette, d'à peu près son âge, elle, ne cessait de dire à sa mère que bientôt elle irait à Poudlard.

Le cœur de Luna fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il y avait des sorciers près de chez elle et elle était sûre qu'ils pourraient devenir très amis.

**6. Vendredi 5 septembre 1986**

Luna savait presque lire maintenant. Dans la petite école de Loutry Sainte Chapsoule, elle apprenait tout un tas de chansons et de contes. Plusieurs fois, elle avait raconté à son institutrice ou à ses camarades qu'un jour, elle ferait de la magie.

Ce matin, lorsque Xenophilius accompagna sa fille, il lui recommanda bien de ne plus jamais rien dire à ce sujet. Les moldus ne comprenaient pas la magie. Pour l'instant, l'institutrice avait simplement cru qu'elle racontait des histoires ou qu'elle mélangeait ses jeux avec la réalité mais un jour, elle comprendrait qu'elle était sérieuse et alors de terribles choses arriveraient.

A cinq ans, Luna ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle devait se taire. Etre issue d'une famille de sorciers lui semblait tellement fantastique qu'elle avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un puisse trouver ça mal ou effrayant.

**7. Samedi 5 septembre 1987**

Le jour de ses six ans, Luna Lovegood eut la joie de réaliser son premier sortilège. Dans la lueur du petit matin, alors qu'elle venait de se lever et qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, elle remarqua qu'un bouquet de tulipes fraîches avait été posé sur la table.

Son père avait l'habitude de cueillir des fleurs pour sa mère et de les lui offrir alors qu'elles étaient encore humides de rosée. Il disait qu'elles avaient des vertus magiques, des vertus qui jouaient sur l'humeur et le bien-être de la personne à qui elles étaient offertes.

Les fleurs étaient d'un rouge vif et Luna pensa qu'elles seraient bien plus jolies si elles étaient toutes de couleurs différentes. Lorsqu'elle approcha son doigt de l'un des pétales écarlates, elle sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et la fleur devint bleu pâle. Avec un rire, elle recommença, colorant la suivante en vert pomme puis la suivante encore en jaune canari.

**8. Lundi 5 septembre 1988**

Luna avait maintenant sept ans. Dans son petit monde, tout se déroulait à merveille. Elle était une sorcière, elle allait faire de grandes choses, avoir beaucoup d'amis et vivre pour toujours auprès de ses parents qu'elle adorait.

Dans son monde, son père était adulé par les sorciers et sa mère était une sommité grâce aux sortilèges qu'elle inventait quotidiennement.

Mais ce matin, Luna se rendit compte que les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait grandi et qu'elle commençait à comprendre ? Peut-être. En tout cas, en traversant le salon pour aller chercher son sac d'école, elle entendit son père se plaindre à sa mère que les ventes du _Chicaneur_ avaient encore baissé et que, bientôt, il allait certainement devoir mettre la clé sous la porte.

Luna resta songeuse. Mettre la clé sous la porte ? A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ?

**9. Mardi 5 septembre 1989**

Dans trois ans, jour pour jour, Luna allait entrer à Poudlard. Agée de huit ans, elle attendait ce moment avec impatience.

Pour son anniversaire, sa mère lui avait offert de magnifiques boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. Luna les adorait et ne les quittait jamais. Mais les autres enfants de l'école se moquaient d'elle. Très peu savaient que les radis avaient un réel pouvoir curatif. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas pour rien que sa mère les avaient choisies. C'était pour la protéger, pour s'assurer qu'elle serait toujours à l'abri de toutes sortes de maladies.

Ce matin, Luna n'avait pas envie d'aller à l'école. Elle voulait aller à Poudlard où, elle en était sûre, les autres enfants la comprendraient et l'accepteraient sans poser de questions.

10. Mercredi 5 septembre 1990

Luna avait neuf ans aujourd'hui et son père lui offrit un magnifique porte-clé en patte de Grenouille Lunaire. L'objet était d'un vert légèrement bleuté et tout desséché. Il mesurait presque quatre centimètres de long. Luna savait de quoi il s'agissait parce que son père le lui avait dit mais, en vérité, elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil.

Pourtant, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que son père puisse s'être trompé. Non, c'était tout simplement impossible. Il ne pourrait pas lui offrir, pour ses neuf ans, un cadeau qui n'était pas authentique.

Le porte-clé devait avoir une valeur inestimable aussi se jura-t-elle de toujours le garder précieusement. Tandis qu'elle le rangeait dans un petit coffret en bois, sur la commode de sa chambre, elle entendit une explosion et sa mère hurla depuis le jardin.

Paniquée par la terreur et la douleur qu'elle entendit dans la voix, Luna dévala les escaliers à toute allure. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, il était trop tard. Sa mère était allongée dans l'herbe, inanimée, les yeux grands ouverts, les bras le long du corps. Son père lui caressait les cheveux en pleurant.

Luna approcha, répétant inlassablement dans sa tête que ce n'était rien, qu'elle était juste sonnée et qu'elle allait rapidement se redresser en riant. Mais Xenophilius leva vers elle son visage ruisselant de larmes et, tout bas, murmura son prénom.

11. Jeudi 5 septembre 1991

C'était le premier anniversaire que Luna passait sans sa mère. Ça faisait un an maintenant qu'elle était morte, tuée sur le coup par un sortilège de Longoreille. Ce matin, Luna avait beau fêter ses dix ans, elle n'en restait pas moins morose. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement. Bien entendu, son père faisait son maximum pour assurer tout seul son éducation et son bien-être mais il avait beaucoup de travail avec le journal.

D'ailleurs, les affaires n'étaient pas très florissantes. Xenophilius faisait tout son possible pour ne pas en parler devant sa fille, pour ne pas l'inquiéter ou l'accabler davantage, mais Luna n'était pas dupe. Le _Chicaneur_ se vendait peu ou mal et, dans le milieu, Xenophilius Lovegood était pris pour tout et n'importe quoi sauf pour quelqu'un de sérieux.

De son côté, la fillette s'acharnait à faire croire à son père qu'elle ne comprenait pas ou ne savait rien de ses problèmes mais elle s'était bien rendue compte de tout ça. D'ailleurs, le premier signe quant au fait qu'il n'allait pas bien était la reconstitution du diadème de Rowena Serdaigle laissée à l'abandon.

12. Samedi 5 septembre 1992

Et voilà, Luna était enfin à Poudlard. Le Choixpeau, après sa magnifique chanson que la fillette avait fredonné trois jours durant, avait décidé que sa place était à Serdaigle. Elle en était plutôt ravie, après tout, elle aimait beaucoup étudier.

Et puis Harry Potter était là lui aussi, à Gryffondor, une classe au-dessus de la sienne. Luna le croisait parfois dans les couloirs mais il faisait rarement attention à elle, voire jamais. Il était toujours accompagné du rouquin qu'elle avait vu plusieurs fois dans la petite école de Loutry Sainte Chapsoule. Lui non plus ne lui prêtait aucune attention, pas plus que sa sœur qui était dans la même classe que Luna mais chez les Gryffondor.

En fait… personne ne prêtait attention à elle. C'était un peu comme si elle était invisible.

13. Dimanche 5 septembre 1993

Pour ses douze ans, Luna aurait adoré rassembler autour d'elle des tas et des tas d'amis et raconter des histoires au coin d'un feu ou devant une cheminée. Elle aurait aimé manger une part de gâteau et boire du jus de citrouille en donnant des détails sur le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle aurait voulu parler un peu de sa mère aussi, de son père et, bien évidemment, du _Chicaneur_.

Mais aujourd'hui, le seul hibou qu'elle reçut fut de Xenophilius lui souhaitant un anniversaire magique et lui envoyant quelque curiosité qui devait valoir plus d'or encore qu'une pierre philosophale.

Luna se sentait terriblement seule.

14. Lundi 5 septembre 1994

Le jour de ses treize ans, Luna trouva que la pression était à son comble dans la célèbre école de magie. La coupe des trois sorciers avait lieu cette année et seuls trois champions pouvaient participer. Elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un à soutenir comme la plupart de ses camarades – que, par ailleurs, elle ne fréquentait pas ou peu.

Elle jeta son dévolu sur Edward Diggory… Edward ? Ou Cédric peut-être ? Il était à Poufsouffle et présentait plutôt bien, il devait être capable de remplir toutes les conditions pour devenir champion. Bien entendu, le mieux serait qu'il arrive au préalable à se débarrasser des joncheruines qui entraient et sortaient en permanence de ses oreilles mais Luna n'était pas sûre du tout qu'il accepte qu'elle lui donne un coup de main à ce sujet.

15. Mardi 5 septembre 1995

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Luna Lovegood, quatorze ans, avait des amis. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville étaient les seuls à ne pas l'appeler Louffoca ou à lui voler ses affaires. Elle arrivait même à avoir de vraies discussions avec eux.

Hermione et Ron étaient préfets et Luna en était très impressionnée. Généralement, les élèves choisis pour cette fonction ne lui adressaient la parole que pour lui dire de dégager ses affaires du passage ou de ramasser les étranges objets que son père lui envoyait chaque année par hibou postal.

Mai cette année était différente, Luna avait des amis, de vrais amis et le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, cette Ombrage pouvait bien la brimer, Voldemort la torturer, elle ne les laisserait pas tomber. Jamais.

16. Jeudi 5 septembre 1996

A quinze ans, Luna croyait dur comme fer à ce que racontait Harry Potter. Nombreux étaient ceux qui le prenaient pour un fou parce qu'il disait que Voldemort allait asservir le monde des sorciers mais aussi celui des moldus si on n'y prenait pas garde.

Pourtant, après l'affaire du ministère à la fin de la dernière année scolaire, plus personne ne pouvait nier son retour. De nombreuses personnes avaient vu et constaté ce qui était arrivé. Harry n'avait pas menti.

Il pouvait regarder auprès de lui, il y trouverait toujours Luna, la baguette à la main, prête à défendre le prix de la vie et celui de l'honneur. Elle ne laisserait personne s'en prendre impunément à ses amis sans avoir au moins fait le maximum. Et pour ça, Luna était fière d'elle. Chaque action contre Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Ginny engendrerait une réaction immédiate de sa part et leurs ennemis pouvaient être sûrs d'une chose, elle ne ménagerait pas ses efforts.

17. Vendredi 5 septembre 1997

Luna fêtait aujourd'hui ses seize ans. Mais la réjouissance de son anniversaire fut de courte durée. En effet, ni Harry, Ron ou Hermione ne pouvaient être là. Ils n'étaient pas revenus à l'école cette année et Luna se sentait bien seule.

Après la mort de Dumbledore, Poudlard avait bien mal tourné. Le professeur McGonagall faisait tout son possible pour maintenir les choses mais plus rien n'allait. Son propre enlèvement avait laissé des marques indélébiles et Luna se terrait maintenant dans une cabane qu'elle partageait avec son père. Il continuait clandestinement les publications du _Chicaneur_ qui était devenu désormais le dernier journal indépendant. Les ventes s'envolaient, les gens se jetaient dessus à chaque nouvelle parution.

Bien entendu, Luna s'en réjouissait pour son père mais elle se sentait mise à l'écart, loin de ses amis.

**18. Samedi 5 septembre 1998**

Au regard de la loi sorcière, Luna, qui fêtait maintenant ses dix-sept ans, était majeure. Bien que Voldemort ait finalement été vaincu, elle n'avait pas envisagé de reprendre ses études là où elle les avait laissées. Sans ses amis, l'école ne valait plus la peine.

Elle continuait néanmoins de les voir, régulièrement et cela lui donnait une certaine importance. Ses amis continuaient à l'apprécier et à désirer sa présence et, pour une fois, elle se sentait importante. Elle était quelqu'un.

**19. Dimanche 5 septembre 1999**

A dix-huit ans, Luna annonça à son père qu'elle désirait devenir reporter spécial pour le _Chicaneur_. Xenophilius fut tellement ému par la nouvelle qu'il éclata en sanglots, serra sa fille dans ses bras et lui répéta encore et encore à quel point il était fier d'elle et à quel point sa mère l'aurait été également.

Après mûres réflexions, la jeune fille choisit de se spécialiser dans la découverte d'animaux fantastiques et, notamment, le fameux Ronflac Cornu. Son porte-clés en patte de Grenouille Lunaire en poche, elle se mit à sillonner les quatre coins du globe, apportant à son père toutes sortes de reportages tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres.

**20. Mardi 5 septembre 2000**

Luna fit la rencontre de Rolf Scamander le jour de ses dix-neuf ans. Petit-fils du célèbre Newt Scamander, auteur du manuel réputé sur les animaux fantastiques que tous les jeunes sorciers avaient eu à un moment donné entre les mains, il arpentait lui aussi les différents continents à la recherche de créatures étranges.

Les deux jeunes gens s'entendirent à merveille dès le premier jour, partageant une passion commune pour les créatures qui, justement, ne l'étaient pas. Ils devinrent rapidement amis.

**21. Mercredi 5 septembre 2001**

Pour l'occasion, Luna profita de son vingtième anniversaire pour revenir à Londres. En effet, quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait reçu un hibou de Harry et Ginny, annonçant leur mariage pour le samedi suivant.

Il était hors de question que Luna manque l'évènement. Et puis, ce serait l'occasion pour elle d'aller voir son vieux père également. Cette année-là fut un moment privilégié dans la vie de la jeune femme. En plus d'assister au mariage de deux de ses amis, elle hérita du _Chicaneur_. Devenu trop vieux pour travailler à tout ça, Xenophilius lui fit don de son affaire afin de jouir pleinement d'une retraite qu'il estimait bien méritée.

**22. Jeudi 5 septembre 2002**

Un an jour pour jour après le mariage de Harry et de Ginny, Luna, qui fêtait maintenant ses vingt et un ans, reçut un hibou de Ron et Hermione qui, à leur tour, annoncèrent leur mariage. Cette année, Luna en profita également pour leur annoncer à tous qu'elle et Rolf se fiançaient.

Bien des années après les tragiques évènements causés par Lord Voldemort, les choses semblaient reprendre un cours normal et la jeune femme savourait chaque instant passé dans le bonheur et la paix, priant pour que les choses restent toujours ainsi.

**23. Vendredi 5 septembre 2003**

Cette année, pour ses vingt deux ans, ce fut Luna qui envoya un hibou à ses amis, annonçant son mariage avec Rolf. Ils avaient pris leur décision moins d'une heure plus tôt et elle avait tenu à les en avertir immédiatement.

Luna aurait nagé dans le bonheur le plus complet si son père ne s'était pas éteint quelques mois plus tôt. Elle regrettait de ne pas s'être mariée avant. Son absence allait terriblement lui peser. Mais là où il se trouvait, il savait probablement toute la vérité sur les Grenouilles Lunaires et les Ronflacs Cornus et rien que pour ça, Luna l'enviait. Et puis, il avait très certainement retrouvé sa mère donc les évènements ne pouvaient pas être si mauvais après tout.

**24. Dimanche 5 septembre 2004**

Assise entre les deux berceaux, Luna, âgée de vingt trois ans, regardait d'un œil empli de tendresse ses deux fils, Lorcan et Lysander. Ils étaient nés quelques semaines plus tôt et étaient tous deux en parfaite santé.

Avec un soupir, Luna redressa une peluche, remit une tétine en place. Les enfants ouvraient une nouvelle page à son grand livre de la vie. L'histoire reprenait à zéro et, cette fois, ce n'était plus elle l'actrice principale.

Contemplant les deux êtres qui dormaient si paisiblement, elle soupira, comblée. Cet anniversaire était définitivement le plus beau de sa vie, le plus riche aussi. Ses amis, son mari, ses enfants. Que pouvait-elle donc demander de plus ?


End file.
